


softly through the shadow of the evening sun

by syrupwit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Lowkey unrequited love, Other, Semi-Public Sex, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: “Most people do this in private, you know.”





	softly through the shadow of the evening sun

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted anonymously in a shorter draft form on [fail_fandomanon](https://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/369341.html?thread=2157059261#cmt215).
> 
> Title from "[Lullaby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eUDNAnmBi7o)" by The Cure.
> 
> Please note that this takes place in some nebulous future timeline where Peter is over 18.

“Most people do this in private, you know.”

The tentacle inside Peter thrusts just right, making his eyes roll back in his head. He’s braced in a huddle against the filthy stairwell wall, jeans down, legs tensed at awkward angles to accommodate the other.

“Seriously, I could get in trouble if someone saw.” He rocks back against Venom helplessly, ashamed of the heat that flashes through his body at the idea of getting caught. “I think this is, oh god, I think this is a misdemeanor.”

**_You like it this way._ **

Denial is no use. “I’d like it better with less chance of getting arrested.”

**_Let them try. No one can take us._ **

“Yeah, that’s not really my big concern here,” Peter gasps.

A second tentacle nudges next to the first, testing, gently stretching him before it slips in. The burn is soothed with copious amounts of what might be politely termed goo. Peter is starting to adjust to the added bulk when he feels the tentacles intertwine and swell, bulging like the head of a fancy dildo.

“What are you doing?” he asks, almost losing his balance as the bulge rubs against an inner structure that makes him grimace and see stars. Venom does it again, more firmly, and Peter collapses. 

He’s hardly aware of his bare hand splaying against the wall, his knees rubbing raw on concrete that hasn’t been pressure-washed in god knows how long. The pain makes the pleasure sharper, stronger. It should be too much, but it feels so good.

 **_Say you like this,_ ** Venom demands.

It’s another concession, another piece of his soul. Venom has stolen so much from him already, more than Peter ever thought he’d give.

He should say no. He should tell it to stop. He should at least take this somewhere less public.

(The headline _Spider-Man: Exhibitionist Menace_ flashes through his head in the Daily Bugle’s trademark font, and he chokes back crazed laughter.)

“I love it,” he groans, unashamed, the words wrung from deep in his throat.

Venom fucks him so hard that he comes on his own face.


End file.
